


One of Many

by FullOnLarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie
Summary: Harry and Louis celebrate an anniversary ❤





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Lu! Happy birthday to Lu! Hope you love it ❤
> 
> Big thanks to my incredible beta [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com) :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free, but please post the translation on ao3, and send me a link so that I can include it in the author’s notes.**
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites.**

“Hey.” Arms heavy and full of bags from what felt like every store in town, Harry schlepped through the door sideways and kicked it shut behind him. “How was your day?” He could see Louis’ bare feet propped up on the arm of the couch, but the rest of him was hidden from view as he struggled through the kitchen door.

“It was alright. Pretty good actually.” Louis wiggled around, kicked his legs up in the air, then clambered up until he rested his elbows on the back of the couch. “What’d ya buy me?”

Harry dropped presents for his family over here, gifts for Louis’ family over there, a smaller collection of things for his friends in that corner, plus one bag of gift wrap, ribbons, and tape. Louis’ birthday and Christmas gifts were still in the trunk of his car and would stay there until Harry dropped them off at his sister’s place. He’d even paid extra to have them gift wrapped in the store to make it more difficult for Louis to snoop.

“Didn’t buy you shit.” Harry shook out his arms as he surveyed his shopping bags. 

“Asshole.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“Maybe.” Louis flopped back down on the couch out of Harry’s sight and grumbled. “Can’t believe you didn’t even buy me a candy bar or something.”

There was one last bag tucked inside one of the larger bags full of gifts for Louis’ siblings. Harry dug around until he found it, then tossed it over the back of the couch, and leaned down to unzip his boots. “Got you a Snickers. Happy ninth of December.” Shit. Harry stood frozen in the kitchen, bent over, one boot halfway off, when he realized that if today was the ninth of December, he’d forgotten their anniversary. 

Well, one of many anniversaries. They’d celebrated their _actual_ anniversary in late September, and the six-month anniversary of living together on December first, but Louis was weirdly specific about dates and anniversaries. He kept track of everything—from their first kiss (the day before their anniversary) to the first time they said _I love you_ (Black Friday, but also November twenty-fifth, so that had two anniversaries). The longer they were together, the more anniversaries there were. It almost seemed like Louis collected them, but Harry _knew_ what today was and he couldn’t believe he’d forgotten.

December ninth: the first time they had sex. They’d been living in separate dorms and getting off by trading blowjobs or mutual handjobs until Louis had surprised Harry on the two-week anniversary of the first time they said _I love you_ with a room at the nicest hotel in town. He’d taken Harry to dinner at the hotel’s restaurant and they’d celebrated with champagne. Harry had been giggly and flushed and just so happy. On the way out of the restaurant, Louis stopped in front of the elevators, pulled Harry into a champagne-flavored kiss, and surprised him by slipping a key card into his hand. 

Thankfully the elevator was empty, so they didn't offend any of the other guests when Louis pushed him up against the mirrored wall and kissed Harry until he was breathless, whining, and rutting against him. The bell dinged, the elevator doors opened, and they stumbled into the hallway. The bed had been covered in rose petals and a second bottle of champagne was chilling in an ice bucket next to a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries. They’d spent the entire night wrapped around each other, murmuring _I love you_ over and over again, and Louis had made love to him. 

Though Harry never said that out loud, that’s what he’d called it in his head, because that’s what it was. He’d never had sex like that before, with someone he truly loved, with someone who loved him. 

It was the most amazing night of his life up to that point. 

He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten. Shit.

After removing his boots, Harry took a few deep breaths, then stood up from behind the counter to find Louis still on the couch, but once again resting his elbows on the back of it. He was focused on unwrapping his candy bar. 

“I forgot, Lou. I’m sorry.” Harry slowly made his way around the counter and stood at the back of the couch, resting his hands on either side of Louis’ elbows.

With a mouthful of Snickers, Louis tipped his head back and smiled up at him, held out his candy bar for Harry to take a bite, and winked.

“It’s alright, baby. I know I’m particular about this stuff. You don’t have to remember it all. It’s my thing.” He pushed himself up and planted a quick kiss on Harry’s chocolatey lips. “I do have something for you though, and it’s not a candy bar.” Louis hopped off the couch and took hold of Harry’s hand, pulling him toward their bedroom. He tossed the remainder of his candy bar on the kitchen counter as they walked by. Harry followed him eagerly, relieved that Louis wasn’t upset that he’d forgotten and wondering what sort of gift Louis had gotten him. 

Louis stopped outside their bedroom door and pulled Harry close, holding both of his hands in his and kissing each of Harry’s fingers in turn. “I love you and I know we haven’t really talked about this much, but it’s something I really, really want to, um, give you.” Louis reached behind his back and opened the bedroom door, revealing their bed covered in rose petals, a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket on their dresser, and candles everywhere. 

Harry’s eyes welled up with tears and he blinked repeatedly to keep them from falling. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to call Louis his, to have this wonderful boy in his life, to get to be the one who loved him. While he stared around the room (Louis had cleaned it!) he felt Louis’ hands working his coat off of his shoulders and remembered that he hadn’t even taken off his hat and scarf. Harry reached up and yanked off his hat, unwrapped his scarf, and dropped them to the floor. Louis laughed and hung Harry’s coat on the hook on the back of their bedroom door. 

“So your present is, um, me.” Louis’ voice seemed hesitant as he stood chewing on his lower lip and looking up at Harry hopefully.

Harry’s brow creased in confusion. “You?”

“Yeah, let me just… You stand here and let me undress you.”

Heat flooded his body and he nodded. Louis tugged Harry’s sweater and t-shirt over his head and Harry did what he could to help, raising his arms in the air and standing still. Louis unbuttoned Harry’s jeans and slowly dropped to his knees, pulling the zipper down with him. While Harry watched, Louis peeled Harry’s jeans down his legs and helped him step out of them, then tossed them off to the side. Standing in the nothing but his underwear, Harry waited for Louis to tell him what came next. 

Louis leaned up and pressed a kiss to the fabric of Harry’s underwear, right on the base of his cock, then kissed along the shaft to the head while Harry clenched his hands at his sides, trying to stand still. One last kiss to the head and Louis tugged Harry’s underwear down, freeing his cock, and letting the elastic snap underneath his balls. A moan escaped him and Harry closed his eyes when Louis began to nuzzle them, kiss them, and finally suck them into his mouth one after the other. He loved that and Louis knew it, knew he couldn’t stay upright for long either.

Louis pulled Harry’s underwear off the rest of the way and stood up, whispering in Harry’s ear, “On the bed, baby.”

With his head propped up on the pillows, surrounded by rose petals, Harry watched as Louis took his time removing his own clothes. The flickering light of the candles made it seem like Louis was moving in slow motion, teasing Harry by lifting his t-shirt up to reveal his stomach, then dropping it back down, lifting it high enough to show his nipples, then dropping it again. Finally, he peeled it off and stood there, slowly moving side to side, pulling his sweatpants down inch by inch. Harry’s breath caught when Louis spun around, his sweatpants clinging to his body, showing the top of his ass and letting Harry know that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Louis worked his pants down until the waistband was around his thighs, just under his ass, then he turned back to face Harry. With one hand combing through his hair and the other slowly stroking his cock, Louis looked like a dream. 

Harry watched, speechless, as Louis dropped his pants to the floor and crawled up the bed, lowering his head down and taking Harry’s cock into his mouth. Bit by bit, Louis licked and sucked, until he was bobbing his head in a rhythm with the stroke of his hand. It was a pretty great gift so far. “Louis, Lou. I’m gonna come.”

Louis licked around the head of Harry’s cock one more time, flicked his tongue against the tip, and sat back. “We don’t want that, do we?” He leaned forward and placed a kiss on each of Harry’s thighs. “Ready for your present?”

“Want me to roll over?”

“No, silly, I said your present is me.” Louis pushed himself up and crawled over Harry, leaning to the side to rummage through their bedside table. While he did that, Harry sat up enough to kiss Louis’ chest and lick at his nipple. Lightly, Harry ran his fingers up and down Louis’ ribs, causing him to jerk and twitch. 

“Stop it, Harold.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hands and pushed them into the pillow above his head. “Be still or you won’t get your present.” 

He was trying to be still, he really was, but he was hard and Louis had already sucked him within an inch of his life only to stop completely. Now he wasn’t touching him at all. He didn’t want to pout and whine, but he knew if he did, he’d get his way. “Lou…” Harry started, but Louis shushed him.

“Still and quiet.” Louis dropped a condom on Harry’s stomach and crawled down the bed a little, then spun around and swung his knee over Harry’s calves. He looked over his shoulder and placed a finger to his lips, reminding Harry to be quiet. “Now watch.”

Pouting and slightly confused, Harry stayed as still as possible. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he trusted Louis, so he waited and watched, hoping for a clue. 

He didn’t have to wait long. 

In the quiet of their bedroom, the sound of the lube bottle being opened got Harry’s full attention. He thought Louis was going to move so he could pull his legs up to allow Louis better access, but Louis looked over his shoulder again, reached around and started to rub his fingers up and down the crack of his own ass. If possible, Harry’s eyes would have fallen out of his head. Thankfully, they did no such thing and he was able to stare at Louis’ hand as he carefully worked one finger inside himself. Slowly, Louis pumped his finger in and out, taking his time before he added a second finger. When he did, he hissed at the sensation and Harry bit down on his lip. He was going to do as he was told, stay still and quiet, but his dick was so hard by now that it was almost painful. He wondered when Louis would start to finger him so they could get to the fucking. By the time Louis was wiggling in a third finger, Harry couldn’t take it anymore, he had to ask.

“Lou?” His voice was shaky; he was so turned on. “I’m sorry. I know I said I’d be quiet, but what are you doing?”

The throaty, little chuckle that Louis let out brought a frown to Harry’s face, but that was soon replaced by wide-eyed surprise when Louis finally answered, “I’m going to ride you, baby. Thought you’d have figured it out by now.” 

He pulled his fingers free and turned around to sit astride Harry’s hips, leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. “You okay?” He sat back to wait for Harry’s answer while he tore open the condom. With a quirk of his eyebrow, Louis said, “Babe? Okay?”

Harry shook his head. “We don’t… We’ve never…”

Louis paused and tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Do you not want to fuck me? I thought—”

“No. I mean, yes. I do.” Harry reassured him. “Of course I do. It’s just that we haven’t...”

“I know, but I figured we should. We’ve been together for a while and, I mean, I know you like me fucking you, but…” Louis was holding the condom, just about to roll it down Harry’s shaft when he paused again. “Baby, are you okay?”

“I—I’m just…Have you ever? I thought you’d never—I…I don’t want to hurt you.”

Louis sat back on his heels and stroked Harry’s thigh. “You’re not going to hurt me. I know we’ve never done this, but, I mean…I do have a dildo, Harry. I used it all the time before I met you.”

“You did?” That was unexpected. The images that swam around Harry’s brain at that made his cock twitch. “I… Well, that’s surprising.” 

“I don’t know why you’re surprised. It’s in the drawer with the lube and stuff. I told you the first time we fucked that I wanted to ride you. We just sort of never got around to it. I mean, you love sucking me off and fingering me…” He held up the condom and raised his eyebrows in question, Harry nodded and brought his hands down from where they’d been clinched in the pillow above his head. While Louis rolled the condom on, Harry rubbed and squeezed Louis’ thighs and took a deep breath. He was incredibly nervous, but tried not to let it show.

Their first time had been so amazing—the hotel, the champagne, and everything else—that Harry had managed to forget that conversation with Louis. He loved Louis fucking him and, since that was the way they’d always done it, that was the way Harry always expected to do it. He loved being fucked by Louis, knew that Louis would take care of him and make him feel good. It seemed like such a big responsibility and he hoped he could make Louis feel that wonderful. 

Harry breathed out, “Love you.” And Louis fell forward, landing with his hands on either side of Harry’s head, then lowered himself until their lips were almost touching. He nudged their noses together and grinned, and Harry closed the distance between them, closing his eyes and parting his lips to capture Louis’ smile with a kiss. Harry tried to be gentle, knowing that Louis’ lips had been chapped lately, so he carefully slid his tongue across Louis’ bottom lip, then pressed closer, running his hands up and down Louis’ back, pulling him in until their bodies were flush against each other. 

With a wet smack, Louis placed one last kiss on Harry’s lips and pushed himself back. “That condom on your dick isn’t a fashion choice, you know?” Louis chuckled at himself and scooted back, pushing up onto his knees. “Can you do me a favor?” Louis didn’t wait for Harry to answer before continuing, “Hands above your head and keep them there. Be still. Wish we had a headboard for you to hold onto. One day, yeah? Maybe I’ll tie you to it.”

Harry lost himself in thoughts of Louis tying him up, holding him down, and fucking him, but was pulled from his fantasy by the reality of Louis gripping the base of Harry’s cock and sliding it up and down his crease. Harry watched, fascinated, as Louis closed his eyes and rocked his hips back and forth until he caught Harry’s dick on his rim and began to sink down. The pillow above his head wasn’t enough for Harry to hold onto, so he stretched his arms a little further and pressed his hands against the wall, grounding himself. Harry’s vision swam as Louis slowly lowered himself, stuttering out a groan as inch by inch he took Harry’s cock. 

“Can’t believe we’ve waited to do this. Fuck.” Louis grunted as the last inch of Harry’s dick slipped inside. 

Still. Harry was being still. Clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut, Harry felt like the mattress was swallowing him, like he was sinking into the earth. 

“Open your eyes, Harry. Watch me.” Louis purred and stroked his fingers down Harry’s chest, circling his nipples and scratching them lightly with his thumbnails. “Pay attention.”

Peering through his eyelashes, Harry could see Louis, skin glowing in the candlelight, watching him expectantly. It was hard to focus with Louis’ body tight around his cock, the sensation was new and thrilling and overwhelming. Harry took a breath and forced his eyes to open to meet Louis’ and as soon as he did, he felt himself relax.

Louis rolled his hips, small circles that caused his dick to sway side to side and made Harry want to catch it and stroke it, but he kept still. With a jerk of his head, Louis flicked his hair out of his eyes. Gorgeous. Harry felt his mouth stretch into a wide smile; Louis smiled back at him. “Ready, baby?”

Harry nodded, then Louis ground down and began to lift and lower himself, just slightly, just enough that Harry could feel the pressure and heat and slide. 

“Bend your knees,” Louis quietly commanded. Harry immediately complied and Louis’ warm hands gripped Harry’s knees and he pushed down, using them for leverage. 

Louis raised himself up and dropped back down, over and over again, as Harry pushed his hands into the wall behind him and pressed his feet into the bed, desperately trying to remain still while Louis rode his cock. Harry whimpered and whined and bit his lip until he thought it would bleed. How…Why had they waited so long to do this? 

Lost in the bliss of Louis tight around him, Harry was surprised and his arms jerked and almost moved to catch him when Louis pitched forward, propping himself up with his hands on Harry’s chest. While Louis rocked back and forth, finding a rhythm that had Harry’s cock pressing against his spot, if his gasps and grunts were any indication, Louis scratched his nails down Harry’s chest, catching his nipples, then pinching them hard between his thumb and his forefinger. Harry’s hips jerked up and Louis threw his head back and cried out in pleasure. 

“Baby,” Louis moaned and pinched Harry’s nipples again, hard enough that Harry’s hips bucked and almost unseated Louis.

“Lou… can’t… I can’t…” Harry tried to tell Louis that he couldn’t control his body when Louis pinched his nipples like that. It was reflexive. He couldn’t stay still.

“Yeah.” Louis pushed himself back, using Harry’s knees to propel his body upward again. He grunted as their bodies slammed together, leaving Harry speechless once more. “T—touch me.” Louis panted, and that was all the invitation Harry needed. He gripped Louis’ hip with his left hand and wrapped his fingers around Louis’ cock with his right, stroking him as he bounced in Harry’s lap. When he leaned forward again and started twisting and pulling Harry’s nipples, Harry held on tight, squeezing Louis’ hip as he fucked up into him, drawing a symphony of moans and _yeses_ from him as he writhed above Harry. 

Fire gathered inside Harry when Louis started to tremble, his hands slipped in the sweat on Harry’s chest and he changed his tempo, no longer bouncing, but grinding, pushing down, forcing Harry deeper inside him as he continued to thrust up into Louis. Harry twisted his wrist, stroking Louis faster, fighting back his own climax, propelling Louis toward his. 

Louis let loose a wail as he clenched around Harry’s cock and he came into Harry’s fist, dripping over his fingers onto his stomach. Harry surrendered to his own orgasm, letting it consume him as he shouted Louis’ name. With both hands tight on Louis’ hips, he drove into him over and over again until the frenzied need retreated and he lay there, gulping air and shaking through the aftershocks. 

Louis fell forward completely, burying his face against Harry’s neck and placing feathery kisses wherever his mouth could reach. They lay there like that, chest to chest, their hearts beating together, until the sweat on their bodies started to cool and Louis shivered.

Harry felt, rather that saw, Louis lift off of him, and realized then that his eyes were closed, so he opened them and watched as Louis disappeared into the bathroom, then he closed his eyes again. 

“Hey, baby.” Louis whispered as he combed his fingers through Harry’s curls. “You okay?”

Harry nodded and grunted, not sure if he could form actual words. 

“I started the shower. You joining me or what?” Harry opened his eyes again to see Louis sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling down at him and waiting for an answer.

Harry nodded, then grabbed Louis’ arm and pulled him down into a kiss, slow and sweet. He pulled back slightly and mumbled against Louis’ lips, “Happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! ❤  
> If you liked it, reblog this [Tumblr post](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/post/160070020090/one-of-manyby-fullonlarrie-chapters-11-words) :)
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr!](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com)


End file.
